1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a camera having a shadow-occurring-state detecting means for detecting a shadow appearing at an object in taking a shot with the camera.
2. Description of the Related Art
The recent advancement of electronic control technology has enabled cameras of these days to permit taking shots in more versatile light adjusting states than old-fashioned cameras. Hence, cameras of varied kinds have been proposed in this respect and put on the market. These cameras, for example, include
(a) A camera arranged to measure the luminance of an object of shooting and to automatically cause a flash device to flash when the measured luminance is less than a predetermined value, for example, as disclosed in the specification of U.S. Pat. No. Re 29,599. PA1 (b) A camera arranged to measure the luminance of a shooting object, to cause a flash device to fully flash when the measured object luminance is less than a predetermined value and to cause the flash device to perform daylight synchro-flash (fill-in flash) when the measured luminance is greater than the predetermined value, for example, as disclosed in the specification of U.S. Pat. No. 4,812,872; and PA1 (c) A camera arranged to measure luminance obtained in a middle part and a peripheral part of a photo-taking picture plane and to automatically cause a flash device to flash when the shooting object is judged to be in a back-light state from a difference in luminance between the middle part and the peripheral part, for example, as disclosed in the specification of U.S. Pat. No. 4,666,280.
However, none of these cameras are arranged to detect and predict, on the basis of the direction and intensity of incident light coming from a light source, the state of a shadow appearing at the object at the time of taking a shot and to control photographing conditions according to the result of prediction.